The invention relates to a fast manual closing mechanism of a moulded insulating casing miniature circuit breaker, comprising:
a pivoting manual opening and closing operating handle, coupled by a kinematic linkage system to a contact arm, PA1 an energy storage spring disposed between an operating device and a transmission device of said kinematic linkage system, PA1 and a blocking device for blocking the transmission device during loading of the energy storage spring, neutralization of said blocking device taking place at the end of the closing travel allowing the spring to be released and the transmission device to move rapidly for fast closing of the contacts. PA1 a retaining plate able to occupy either an active position locking the rod during loading of the energy storage spring, or a retracted position unlocking the rod allowing the dead point of said toggle joint to be passed, and the energy storage spring to be released, PA1 and an unlocking pin securedly united to the body of the handle, in such a way as to move the retaining plate from the active position to the retracted position, when the handle reaches a predetermined point of its trajectory situated at the end of closing travel.
Fast closing mechanisms of the kind mentioned generally require interruption of the kinematic linkage system by means of ratchet lever systems designed to cooperate directly with the contact arm, during closing travel of the handle. These state-of-the-art mechanisms are complicated and their dimensions are incompatible with the small volume of the casing.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a simple mechanism for fast manual closing of the contacts of a current breaking switchgear device, the actuation of which requires a normal amount of force without excessive hangup when the energy storage spring comes into operation.